The Thorn in My Side
by dillpops
Summary: Servant to Hao. Slaughtered by Marco. The month before the Shaman Tournament: Hao is gathering followers and terrorising the inn staff of his base. Humans, are they all so worthless, only good for servitude? [no pairings and rated for violence] COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Wow, my first multi-chapter Shaman king fan fiction. Usually I write Pailong and Jun one-shots but recently I've REALLY been intrigued by Hao as character. He seems so calm and nice but then suddenly can turn as ruthless as a war lord. He's really strange. I like to think that's because of the wrongs done to him by the human world. In a 15 (sort of) boy this is quite a trait to have.

First of, this is not romance between Hao and another character. Too many people love Hao to pair up with a random person I made up. No this is not Hao times another character, so rest easy! I think that wouldn't work because although I don't believe in Hao/Anna I think there is chemistry there to hold Hao off others.

Anyway Yoh etc. will appear later in the chaptet etc. Let me tell you: I'm not creating a new character to be a 'mary sue' or anything like that, I really did try to make her normal for the small amount of time she had a role in the world of the Shaman so please don't discriminate because she's not canon. I hope I can reassure you by saying she won't be paired with anyone and no one else will be paired either. V please read! Uwaah! What I mean to say is, although something may develop it can never really happen at all because of what Hao is planning for, thus, you don't have to be worried!

This fic is set in the month or so before the Shaman King tournament begins in the west, Hao is still gathering followers but his base is in a small countryside inn. I always thought it would be interesting if a human did enter his world because he believes so strongly in his principles. The essential part of this story is that if one did then a) would it make a difference? And b) how would it affect the story. I'm dealing with the fact no one would ever know I guess.

This is based in the TV continuum and since it's a back story, we probably would never know even if something like this HAD happened since it glosses over a lot (especially with Jun and Pailong which is why I love writing that fiction) anyway, on with the show.

This fic is COMPLETED but I will post the chapters weekly or…something. Please enjoy!

Many thanks to my beta reader (my first ever!) Alteng/Leslie and just a note: I'm in the UK so spellings will include 'u's in weird places!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

_Her mother came through the family's living area carrying a futon to be put away in the store cupboard. Her brow was furrowed beneath her greying locks in the way that usually reminded Mai not to cross her path in a hurry. Mai's mother was a woman meant to be obeyed. And when you owned an inn, this trait was common in landladies. They were the mistresses of the house and the pecking order was strict._

"_A new guest has just arrived" her mother snapped, jerking her head at Mai who was sitting at the low table "He's in his room but he'll probably want a bath. See he gets what he needs"_

_The humidity was high and Mai wished she could have a bath as she watched her mother's graceful but purposeful movements._

_Her mother bustled out of the back door of the room and Mai sighed, putting down her English book. At 15, she was already well versed in the ways of the inn and in accounting, but her language skills left much to be desired. Straightening her kimono she set off for the guest room._

_The inn wasn't large, but going the long way around the outdoor perimeter stretch of wooden panelled paper screened corridor always caught Mai off guard with how long it took to travel. Arriving at the room and seeing the paper screen doors already open to let the sun stream into the guest room, she sat at the edge of the floor and bowed._

"_Honourable guest, I am truly sorry to have kept you waiting" she spouted formally before raising her eyes to smile_

_She gasped._

_It was a boy. One boy by himself. Well, he looked her age but there was no sign of any other people with him. Was he travelling alone? Without parents? He was sitting at the low table, his legs crossed, wearing a brown cape even in the heat and his hair stretched down to curl upon the floor, slightly matted from sweat. A bag was in the corner, rough canvas and nothing out of the ordinary. His face was beautiful but cold, and the gaze from his eyes was steely._

_His expression, as he looked at her, was haunting. His mouth twisted into a smirk, and his eyes seemed to fill up with barely hidden disgust as soon as he saw her. Mai couldn't place it but something about him made her heart beat quickly. Then she understood. He was frightening. He was scaring her with just one look and she had only just laid eyes on him. Had she upset him with her lateness?_

_Mai bent to apologise again but he interrupted with "Get on with it" his voice was soft, but a sharp edge to it told her he wasn't in the mood for the formalities of an inn_

_Taken back she stammered "Sir, I the bath…would you" she took a deep breath to calm herself "Would you like the bath prepared? It is hot today." Her hands were shaking, and she clamped them down onto her lap to hide it_

_He regarded her carefully and then turned away to look out onto the sunlit garden, the room was on a corner of the main building so the screens opened in two directions. The large garden glowed in the sunlight. He didn't speak for a moment, staring coolly out at the scenery, before saying icily "I expect the bath to be ready all the time. I didn't pay for an establishment that keeps me waiting. Yes I want a bath"_

_Mai bowed hurriedly and scrambled to her feet, she wanted to be away from this horrid boy as soon as possible. Turning into the corridor she picked up speed. Slipping in her socks on the shining wooden floor beneath her the surface came rushing up to meet her elbows and knees. Hitting the wood, she cried out in pain, and Mai grabbed her elbow where the pain sent lightening up her limbs._

"_Clumsy fool" the words floated out into the hall in his soft tone of voice and felt like needles in her back as she hurried away._

* * *

The plains of sand seemed to go on forever before Mai reached the next town. The dust got in her eyes and made them water, and her bag was digging into her back. The road was dry, and she had not had a drink since the day before even though her food was still running high. She gratefully stumbled into the town and looked for shade. 

A small grove of trees seemed promising and she threw off her bag and dove for the nearest park bench, slipping off her trainers and stretching her toes. Heaven. She looked around for some sort of sign. Mai frowned; all the towns in the West looked the same, never any signs, all with the same neat houses and stores, barely any cars and a few groves of trees. She sighed, she might have even walked straight through her destination without knowing.

Her vision wavered and Mai groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Fainting was not an option, however tired and thirsty she was. Besides, she was too strong to be a fainter.

Mai rubbed her feet absently and looked for a convenience store to by a drink from. That was most important. On the corner of the avenue she was situated on, a white sign stuck out, a store. Mai smiled and pulled herself up, which was difficult considering her legs wanted to stay sitting. Throwing her long sleeved jacket around her, she pulled her back pack on again and set off for the store.

Nearing the double doors, she had almost reached her sanctuary before her head decided her body was too weak to go on as it was. Mai slumped down in the middle of the path with a sigh and put her head between her knees, waiting for the flushes and dizziness to stop. At least the smattering patches across her vision were entertaining.

The next thing she knew two sets of arms were hauling her up and on to her feet again. She felt her legs sag again as she began to stutter out an apology for blocking the road way. It was no good, her body had decided enough was enough. She passed out.

* * *

_He had been in the bath house and had complained scathingly to her mother at the size of it. Her mother's guest-face was polite, and she took his complaints without comment and assured him the dinner would make up for it; their chef was the best in the area. Naturally serving of the meal went to the usual dogsbody._

"_Mai" she called "You're to serve the guest, he's your charge now"_

_Mai shuddered; she had dreaded those words the whole afternoon, her heart sank as she collected the food trays. She didn't want to see him again. For him to say anything to her again. The bruises on her arm were nothing compared to her bruised pride. 'Clumsy fool'. What if she slipped up again? The words came back and she flushed as she neared his room. She slowed down to make the trip last longer but knew when she reached the threshold it would be easier to get it over and done with as quickly as possible._

_He didn't even look up as she arrived. His hair was damp from the bath, and he sat in a white and green plain cotton kimono, a towel around his neck, back in his original crossed-leg position. He looked like any other guest would, except she now noticed his large earrings that his hair was scraped over. She didn't even have her ears pierced, and this was the first time she'd seen a boy, who wasn't on TV, with such large decorations._

_Mai entered the room and placed the trays upon the table in front of him. He regarded the dishes carefully as she set them out to the best of her ability and poured him some tea to go with the meal. The boy picked up his chopsticks and without even saying a word, began to eat the food quietly. Mai waited to see his reaction to the food, but his face never changed, and Mai decided to keep her eyes on her knees ,while she sat in the corner to pour him more tea if he needed it, her back straight and rigid. She tried to keep her face smooth, as she worried about what would happen next._

_He didn't need another cup of tea pouring after all. He finished eating and said quietly "Take it away" with a flick of his hand before resting his elbows on the table to stare out at the garden again, deep in thought._

_Mai almost didn't hear the soft words, his eyes flickered in her direction and she saw once again the disgust and impatience in them. How had she offended him this time? She didn't want to hear anymore harsh words so she set about clearing the table, her hands betraying her as she spilt a spot of tea from the cup onto the wooden surface. She speedily wiped it up with a small cloth and piled everything on the tray._

_Bowing hastily, she half ran out of the door back to the family quarters._

"_Mother," Mai called as she dumped the tray in the kitchens "I don't want him as my charge"_

"_Don't be silly" her mother appeared from the hallway, wiping her hands on a towel "He may be a little difficult for you to handle, I got that impression earlier, but it all builds experience. At least he's not a drunk"_

"_Well, I'm not going back tonight" Mai said quietly "Mother, he frightens me"_

"_Don't be silly. Anyhow, you'll have to go back tonight, Mai"_

"_Why?"_

"_You haven't set out the futon"_

* * *

Mai opened her eyes to bright sunlight. She groaned, turned over and nearly fell off the park bench she was lying on. Grabbing the wood, she pushed herself up, too quickly, and laid back down again. 

"Careful, you might hurt yourself" a voice said pleasantly

Mai opened her eyes again and looked to where the voice had come from. Sitting on the bench opposite was that boy. She stared and sat up quickly, not bothering to wait for her head to clear and stood up to face him. His hair was shorter, but it was definitely him.

"You…" she stammered "You're here!"

He was wearing a white t-shirt and green pants, a far shot from what she had last seen him in, and his hair was tied up in a messy top knot, hardly the elegant glossy locks he had previously sported. His smile was different too, easier and kinder. Mai looked about her and spotted her belongings.

The boy grinned "Why are you rushing around? You have somewhere to go?"

His style of speaking was different, she stared at the kid, how could he have changed that much?

"Hey Yoh, she up and about yet?" a new voice, louder and more brassy chimed across to them from the street. Mai looked up to see three guys approaching. A tall man in a white suit carrying a wooden sword, he was looking at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. The boys next to him were about her own age and one was scowling fiercely while the other, whose voice it clearly was, waved as much as he could when his arms were full of shopping bags.

Mai tightened her grip on her things and looked back at…Yoh? Not the other then . . . but they looked exactly the same. She frowned at him and the expression was not unnoticed, and he opened his mouth to speak. The other three arrived and dumped their shopping on the ground before the tall man yelled in a thick accent "A beautiful lady swooning into my arms, it is not often I am blessed with such luck"

"Can it, Ryo" the short, loud boy snapped, he ran his fingers through blue hair and looked at Mai "Want a drink? You look pretty wiped out"

Ryo looked hurt for a moment before winking at Mai, who moved fractionally away from him.

"Ryo, you're scaring her" the other younger boy, who wore a scowl and radiated unfriendliness looked back towards her "Our friend doesn't know that his gift with women is actually scaring them off"

"Hey short pants, when you know women as I do, you realise they are simply shy flowers who run off at the slightest compliment of me. I only scare them with my wonderful courtesy" Ryo shot back

'Short pants' glared and then shrugged at Mai "You ought to drink; this weather is deadly"

The blue haired boy handed Mai a bottle of water, and she took it gratefully, replenishing her dried out body. After the first mouthfuls, she realised she ought to be sensible and started sipping more slowly. Her body felt better with each swallow of cool liquid.

"So what were you doing fainting all alone in the middle of the road?" Yoh asked cheerfully "You looked pretty wiped"

Mai looked at him carefully, weighing up her choices before replying "I was travelling by myself but I only just got into town. I haven't drunk for a day and I was just…you know…wiped," she finished lamely, pulling her stuff towards her slowly

The blue haired boy kid noticed this and said "We're not going to mug you or anything. We just want to help a fellow traveller in need." He held out his hand "I'm Horohoro" he signalled to the others "And they're Yoh, Ryo and the kid with a permanent rain cloud over his head is Ren"

"Hey!"

Mai shook his hand carefully and said quietly "My name is Mai" before taking another sip of water

Yoh stretched his arms before asking "So, where are you headed to, Mai?"

Mai pulled her sleeves down to her pals and crossed them saying "I'm looking for something."

The boys exchanged glances before grinning "Well, maybe, we're looking for the same thing."

Yoh smiled gently "Would you happen to be in the tournament?"

"Tournament…"

"The Shaman Tournament?"

Mai blinked. These kids talked about Shaman just like he had. It was possible they would know him. This tournament…they thought she might be in it? This was her golden opportunity. Maybe there were many Shaman in the area. She grinned, and that gave her hope to find the one she was looking for. But to continue her journey with these Shaman, she would have to tell a little white lie.

* * *

_When Mai went the next morning to open up the boy's room for the day, she found him gone. The room was left as if he had slept there, the blankets and futon were strewn across the room as if the sleeper was plagued with nightmares, but he was gone. The canvas bag, he had brought as luggage, was in a corner, but Mai still wondered where he would leave so early in the morning, it was barely six when she usually opened the screens and today was no different. She shrugged to herself and decided her life was easier if he wasn't here anyway before setting up the room for the day and opening the screen doors._

_Mai smiled, it was going to be a beautiful day, especially if that boy wasn't here. She wouldn't even mind the countryside humidity or the cicadas continuous droning if he wasn't there to put her on edge. Mai went through all her other work that day with a smile on her face, feeling her spirit lightening without the prospect of seeing the boy again. Maybe he wouldn't come back at all. That was too much to hope for she realised somehow, but she still wished it._

_It wasn't until night had fallen with no sign of the boy, that she decided to close up his room, if he wasn't back, tough. The night was dark and full of shadows; the inn was lit up against the countryside, the moon providing light to see where the lamplight didn't reach. Mai hummed as she headed back to the guest room to close up._

_Turning into the room, she yelped. A cloaked figure was in the middle of the room. A burglar? She had heard no one else enter the inn for some time. Mai scrambled for the light switch located on a wooden beam, and light flooded the room at once. It was him. His back was to her, but his hair was unmistakable, the cloak swung about him as the breeze from the night blew off the garden. Mai was stuck with what to do for a moment before deciding on bowing._

"_Sir, I did not know you were here" or coming back at all, she silently added "Please forgive me for not setting up the room; let me set the futon and"_

_He turned on his heel towards her in a single smooth motion and snapped "I can do it on my own, I'm not an idiot. Leave me; I'm not in the mood for your stupid conversation tonight, girl"_

_Scarlet hit the carpet with his annoyed words as his eyebrows twitched together. His irritation seemed to spread out through the room, and Mai steeled herself to draw her eyes up from her bow to his face. Blood seeped down his features and dripped onto the tatami mats of the room. He didn't even seem to notice the wound. Mai felt her stomach turn at the gore. _

"_Sir your face, it's" she felt flushed for a moment, was the room hotter than before?_

"_A scratch" he snapped twisting away from her wide eyes "Some weak fool of a Shaman got lucky before he went to hell" he hissed, touching the wound with his thumb before regarding the blood "Get out!" The room was warming slowly but surely, she could feel it_

_For the first time since she had made her first bow to him, Mai felt her resolve harden against his command to leave. Whether the blood steeled her to do it or not, she would never know. She didn't leave. Her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding but she wouldn't go. Her mother had taught her to help people in need. Even horrid boys._

"_Sir" she ignored the heat and put it down to her own fear_

_His back tensed and she recoiled "Get out!" he repeated, it sounded as if his teeth were gritted _

"_Sir, we have a medical kit; the wound needs cleaning" she didn't understand what he was talking about with Shamans but she knew injuries needed looking after_

"_I don't care, get out," his voice was raising above his soft snap to a louder, harsher tone_

_Mai dug her nails into her palms and shot back "No." The temperature seemed to shoot up as if Mai had placed herself over a hot fire_

_Her swung around at her and brought his hand across her face "You dare disobey me, servant?" His face was full of anger. "You have no idea who you're talking to, girl"_

_Mai grabbed her face as she stumbled before crying out the first thing she could think of in reply "You're ruining the tatami mats!"_

_Silence resounded. Her face seemed to be pounding as blood flushed through her cheeks. She was shaking in fear of what he would do. No one had ever hit her before over a word as simple as 'no'. Her legs felt weak but adrenaline kept her upright. Her cheek felt as if it was on fire. The temperature in the room seemed to be rapidly cooling, however, leaving a single fire beneath her skin._

_She didn't want to look up at him but she raised her eyes as far as his mouth, which was set in a thin, angry line._

"_Fine." He turned away from her and sat at the small table. "Tatami mats are too good to waste, after all." She didn't move. "Well, get it then."_

_His temper seemed to have flared down but his words were quiet and measured, which was somehow worse than screaming. Mai fled the room and back to the storeroom where they kept the medical kit. On the way, her mother stopped her. Her eyes were worried as she took in her daughter's pale complexion but flushed cheek and bright eyes._

"_What's going on? I thought I heard shouting," Her brown eyes were concerned. "And your cheek is bright red, what happened?"  
_

_Mai felt ready to blurt everything out but instead shook her head; she had no idea why she was keeping quiet about his treatment of her and smiled gently at her mother. "The guest injured himself, I am fetching him something"_

_Her mother frowned but Mai raced off to fetch the medial kit before returning to the room. She looked at him sat at the table, the blood pouring down his face, and shuddered. He was so clam now. Was it the eye of the storm? She gently placed the box on the table and waited for acknowledgement._

_Nothing. The blood continued to fall._

_Mai sighed and opened the box, pulling out a disinfectant wipe. "Please, sir, you need to clean the blood and dirt away, or it could become infected." She held it out to him. "Sir?"_

_He looked at her; she blanched; the gore wasn't nice to look at. The look in his eyes was worse. Did he hate her even more now? He regarded the wipe and skidded around on his crossed legs to face towards her. "You do it."_

_Mai gulped, not meeting his eyes, "Me?" she repeated "But I have no clue how to"_

"_I can't see where the blood is coming from," he stated as he licked his lips clean from the scarlet river. Mai stared in morbid fascination and said impatiently "Come on then."_

_Mai leaned forward and started to the clean the blood up. It soaked up almost immediately and she had to use a small towel and a larger one to press against the cut on his hairline to stop the blood, while she spent time cleaning up the rest of the blood on his face and where it had dripped onto his neck, each wipe cleaning away more and revealing his tanned complexion once again. He moved his neck to allow her access to the blood, his brown cloak's heavy material had seemingly soaked most of it up. His hair needed to be washed though. Once Mai had cleaned his face, still avoiding looking straight at him, she applied a wad and gauze against the skin and wrapped it carefully around his head, balancing on her knees._

_Looking back at her handiwork, she felt quiet pleased with herself, as she wiped her hands clean on another wipe. The tatami's would have to be replaced, his clothes and hair washed but the blood flow was stemmed. She drew her hands away from the gauze, as she finished securing it, and gasped as he grabbed her wrist firmly._

"_Let go," she said, pulling away._

_Her skin felt hot, and it seemed to be getting hotter. Or was the room getting hot? Was this what had happened before? Soon she was sure it was both, although the pain in her wrist from his fingers, was searing her skin. She cried out in pain, as her wrist felt like it was engulfed in flames._

_His grip was strong though and didn't move an inch. He scowled at her "Next time you are insolent to me," Her wrist felt hot. "You'll get more than a small burn like that"_

_She yelped in pain._

"_You can't see it, human, but there's a spirit with me ,and he doesn't like insolent human maids, who don't know their place," he smirked "And neither do I."_

_He let her go and she pulled back, falling to the floor. She grabbed her wrist and looking in horror at the finger shaped burns in the skin. She gasped and scrambled up to run it under the tap. In the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw flames around the boy with the bandaged head, but she couldn't stay to find out._

_Cruel laughter followed her retreating steps._

* * *

Please review. New chapter VERY soon. It's already written 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thank you SO much for reviewing (all two of you) that even one person read my story was pretty amazing. I know how people avoid original characters. On behalf of Mai and myself, thank you so much for reading so far and please continue to read. Thanks you guys you really gave me self-confidence!

So I lied, I said next week the next chapter would be up, but really, I figured, why the suspense? It's cruel to and so here we are. Less than a week after the first chapter, the next one has arrived. I should release more often like this, it's less stressful than knowing 'OMGifiowfhqtrh9pqtht I have to write a new chapter but have no ideas aeithqeipthphy' as I did before. But this is the first multi-chapter one I've done for a while. Phew.

Please continue to stick with us. I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks again to my beta Alteng/Leslie who managed to read even with busy work schedules and shifts. Thank you!

On Hao. I really think he's cruel sometimes and at others he's really sort of gentle. In the series even though he hated what Manta was he was always quite polite when they met. I think his kindness is very patronising. He won't ever be truthful. There's a line in Othello in which Othello calls Desdemona as 'treacherous as water' which I think applies more to Hao than Desdemona, he may seem calm but he swiftly changes moods etc. and can be merciless but switch to calm in moments. Another reason why I like writing him. I think it's funny when he's patronising…

Again, British spellings so look out for unfamiliar 'u's in places.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king.

* * *

"So," Horohoro asked through a mouth of chocolate "Where's your ghost?"

Mai stared at him for a moment and then remembered what she had said to them. 'I'm in the tournament'. She thought quickly and smiled softly and replied "She's a little shy; I'm sorry if she doesn't say hello"

There was a pause and three out of four boys burst out laughing. Was there a cause? Mai allowed herself a grin to match the boys to cover her falsehoods before muttering "Amusing," she looked up at them. They were looking around at various points in the air, and Mai guessed that their spirits were close by, she allowed herself to look into the directions where they did, hoping she wasn't too far off.

"Do you have any friends in the tournament?" Yoh asked, leaning forward onto his knees

Mai stared at him for a moment, off put once again by his likeness, before nodding "Yes, I know one person but I haven't managed to find him yet"

"Really?" Yoh looked interested "What's his name? Maybe we've met him somewhere before."

* * *

_It had been two weeks since he had burned her. Two weeks since she had dared say anything to him at all. Mai couldn't turn around and tell her mother, that she didn't want to look after him or indeed any other guest ever again, but she couldn't act normally either. The boy seemed just as intent on ignoring her as well. She would serve his food and lay out the futon and put it away in silence. When it was time for the bath to be used, she laid out a towel on the table for him._

_This silent communication seemed to work best for both of them. _

_Mai had decided at the end of the first week of silent communication, while sitting out in the early morning sun and enjoying the garden, that she couldn't be frightened of him. He was frightening, of course, and her hand had hurt a lot. Her outlook was not to let bullies win, however, and if the kid wanted a fight, then she wouldn't give him one, she'd stay calm and let it go: no more fear._

_He didn't offer one anyway. He never met her eyes, or rather, she kept hers lowered, and he made no effort to change that. His attitude was that of indifference, she wasn't there at all. She wondered if he was embarrassed that he had lost his temper. Mai scoffed as she went about her chores, as if he ever seemed normal to begin with. Now she knew something was up. He had spoken about a Shaman and seemed to have mystical powers … and a ghost. She thought about it and realised if that didn't make him a shaman too, there was something wrong with the world._

_Her fear slowly turned into resolve, and by the end of the second week, she was ready to break the silence and tell him that she was neither 'clumsy' nor a 'fool' and if he wanted to stay there, he'd better not lay another finger on her. What was he still there for anyway? Surely he had somewhere to go. It was like he was waiting for something._

_Late afternoon turned the weather cooler, and the garden plants grew long shadows which crept along the gravel paths. Mai bit her lip and headed across the garden to corner him in his room. The news report of her mother's radio down the hall came out across the air clearly as Mai neared her destination. Reaching it, she looked into the slightly darker room and saw her target. He was sitting on the veranda facing the garden on the opposite corner to her, so they were at right angels, his profile lit up towards her._

"_Listen you…" Mai began _

'_In other news; it seems a bomb has gone off in the east, killing at least 40 people. It was near a school. Reports are coming in that a number of children have died . . .' the radio seemed louder at this end of the house, the man's voice clearly reaching their ears. The birds and cicadas were suddenly still, as if listening to the world's horrors, and their silence created an eerie hush. ' . . . also the bush fires are continuing. It's estimated that thousands of animals are in danger and have already been killed, but it has been confirmed the cause was a cigarette butt dropped on dry grass. Our reporter…'_

_The boy's profile was sad, resigned, but also purposeful as he looked out. "Human selfishness…" he whispered, but it was as if he was shouting the words into her ear. "Look how much suffering it causes."_

_Mai looked closely at his features for a moment. He sounded mournful, as if the world had dumped all of its troubles upon his shoulders._

"_I know what you are" she breathed_

_His eyes slid in her direction "Do you?"_

"_If you try to hurt me again I'll let the world know"_

_He smiled without humour "Unimportant. The world is too wrapped up in its own problems to care"_

_Mai balled her hands into fists. "I care."_

_He stared out at the garden. "Is that so?" Stretching his arms in the cotton kimono, he laid down on one side onto the wooden panels, his hair fanning in all directions as he propped his head wearily onto his palm. He no longer seemed the icy cruel personality of that night. He seemed as gentle as an old man who had seen the world for generations of time. His back bent with an age of troubles._

"_Then you are the first human I have ever met to do so."_

* * *

"Who am I looking for?" Mai repeated

"Yes, we have met many Shaman on our quest and would surely be able to point you in the right direction," Ryo explained, balancing his wooden sword on the end of his finger

"Unless it's in the direction of Hao" Horohoro muttered darkly

Mai bit her lip and said carefully, "Hao?"

"Yes, we don't want to run into him again" Ren chimed into the conversation after a long period of silence

They were still sitting on the park benches in the small grove, but the day was passing by quickly and the shadows were getting longer. Mai could feel a chill in the air even as she sat in her coat. The desert; hot at day, freezing at night. She wondered where she could camp.

"…so?"

Mai blinked and looked up at Yoh, "Sorry?"

"Who are you looking for?"

Mai looked away and shook her head "I've forgotten his name," she lied

Mai felt guilty, she hadn't lied so much for a long time, and now it seemed they were spilling out, snowballing after the first one. As long as she didn't show her bare arms. She had noticed that the four had an item strapped to their arm, strange looking, but she knew that if this was necessary for the tournament and she didn't have one, they'd know right away.

It was also difficult keeping up the pretence that she could see their spirits. It was hard work to laugh when they did; looking in the directions they did and follow cues. At least her training as an inn manager had prepared her to follow unspoken cues, but this was a whole new level entirely.

These boys were kind enough to share food and water with her, and she was repaying them with lies. She could only hope they wouldn't figure it out. She didn't want them to hate her.

"Where were you planning on sleeping tonight?" Ryo asked, his eyes were concerned though his tone was joking. "Under the stars?"

"Well . . ." Mai stammered "Yeah! It looks like a nice night tonight, right?" She patted her bag. "Sleeping bag present and accounted for after all!" she grinned "I don't mind"

"On your own…?" Ryo paused before leaping up and placing his hand on his heart. "Then I, Ryo, promise to stay with you throughout this night to protect you from any lecherous fiends in the night, Miss Mai, for it is my duty as a man"

"Didn't anyone tell you that you were a lecherous fiend Ryo?" Ren dead panned before glancing at Mai. "We're camping out, too, however. Perhaps it would be best to stay together for a night?"

Mai thought for a moment. It might not be too bad, before she nodded "Sounds fun."

* * *

_His stay was full of absences, though he never came home bleeding again. Sometimes he had returned home full of anger and shouted at Mai as she went about her chores, cowering under his wrath, at other times he was quiet and calm when he returned. He was never gone for long periods, at most, two days. He always left his bag though so Mai knew he would come back._

_She wondered why her mother didn't make him leave. He was well past the normal stay of a guest; he'd been with them almost a month. Her mother always avoided the subject when Mai tried to discuss it, but then, money was always a carefully kept piece of information in her mother's eyes._

_After Mai had confronted him about hurting her, their relationships were, on the most part, silent once more. His frightening side seemed to be hidden away somewhere, waiting for anger to bait it, lying beneath the surface, and what Mai was left with was a quiet guest who only spoke when spoken to. At least it wasn't what Mai had dreaded._

_One evening on an unusually cool summer day she had just placed out his evening meal when he returned from the bath, his hair wet and knotted and skin damp, not unlike his first meal in the inn a few weeks ago. He looked at the meal blankly and blinked._

"_It's late" he stated slowly _

_Mai didn't know whether he wanted a reply, so poured his green tea into the porcelain cup and drew back, waiting. He stood on the floor for a moment before placing himself beside the table gently. Mai watched his profile in the red sunlight as she waited to continue serving him._

_Hao himself, was picking up small pieces of one particular dish and examining it carefully. The small crease in his features was one of intelligence, an expression Mai had never seen on him or expected to. A side that almost seemed human compared to his character she had held of him in her mind. To further her curiosity about this new side to her guest, he blinked and put the piece down again. A frown tugging his features, as he decided he did not know what the food was. The action seemed so out of character and suddenly humorous she almost laughed._

_Mai couldn't help it, she had to say something to ease his confusion, she said quietly, "It's squid."_

_The boy looked up, jerked out of his thoughts and repeated "Squid?"_

"_What you were just holding. Squid," Mai informed him_

_The boy picked up a piece of the meat again and eyed it casually. "It doesn't look like squid." He looked at Mai. "Are you sure?"_

_She nodded gently. "It's a house speciality. I'd recognise it anywhere"_

_He shrugged. "Is it good?"_

"_I think so."_

_He looked thoughtfully at her and then back at the squid "Then…perhaps I will like it," and placed the piece into his mouth gingerly and giving an experimental chew_

_Mai waited with baited breath. It was true, she did like the squid, but she had noticed that the boy had avoided squid every meal he had taken in front of her that was recognisable. Why did he choose now to taste it, when he had been so obstinate before? Looking up at his expression she snorted and in horror at what she had just done pressed her hands across her face._

"_I'm sorry" she began_

"_Hao"_

_Mai blinked. "I'm sorry?" She looked up from her apology and saw him taking a large gulp of tea before wiping his mouth and pushing the squid away from him again_

"_My name is Hao," he repeated, "I just want you to know that before I punish you for making me eat such a foul piece of venom on such a lovely evening."_

"_Punish me?" Mai felt fear flood through her. She had gone too far this time she was certain. Her hands felt icy. Why did she have the stupidity to laugh at him? _

_Unconsciously, she rubbed the burn on her wrist._

"_Come here." _

_Mai didn't move; she was frozen to the spot on the other side of the table to him. She didn't dare to make a sound in case she angered him further. She didn't want to be burned again. The scar she had from before was likely to stay for life. _

"_I said, come here."_

_But surely not obeying would only anger him more and thus increase punishment? Carefully she stood up and walked to where he was sitting. She kept her eyes on the floor. She saw his hand motion to a spot beside him. Mai held her breath._

"_Sit," Hao said firmly and to make his point slapped the tatami mat hard with his palm._

_There was nothing for it. She sat on the floor and waited. Nothing happened. The room wasn't heating from an unseen fire. Nothing. In vain she listened for some sort of sign a spirit was near and angry, or a sign her guest was angry. But none came, his breathing was regular, his movements to the table and back were calm. She watched his elbow move as he stretched for food and ate it slowly._

"_I never did like squid"_

_Mai gasped as the bowl of squid pieces was plonked down into her hands firmly. Looking up at Hao with confusion as he continued eating and back down at the lacquer bowl; the squid pieces seemed to look up at her with an expression that mimicked her own confused one._

"_I thought a 'house speciality' that you recommended might be different," he continued, "Obviously not. You like it. You eat it," he sighed, "Human's have strange tastes. Take it away."_

_Mai didn't move. He wasn't going to punish her for laughing at him?_

_Hao glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I said take it away." He licked his lips free of flavour and said more firmly. "Just having you within ten feet wears me out. Please leave."_

_Mai stood up. "But, sir"_

"_I don't wish to see you. Leave and take that squid with you."_

_Mai bowed at the boy hunched over the table and backed out of the room. From a quick glance she shot back at the room, she could have sworn she saw him smiling gently out over his food. His posture was more relaxed than she had ever seen it in his presence. Perhaps his stay at the inn was beginning to relax him?_

"_Hao?" she breathed, "I wonder why he told me that…"_

* * *

Three out of four boys were snoring peacefully on the ground in the moonlight. It was around midnight and they had talked and joked for a long time. Mai found being in their presence was relaxing, but she was exhausted from keeping up her pretence. The boys had one by one dropped off, claiming a spot around the park benches as their own. After sending Ren to hunt for an inn and him coming back empty handed, they decided that maybe the clearing was good enough after all and settled down for the night.

Yoh was sitting across from her, his eyelids drooping but not yet asleep, and Mai could hear Ryo mumbling under his breath as he slept at her feet, to, in his words, 'protect' her from 'vagrants and vagabonds'. Horohoro was snoring loudly but it seemed that in contrast, Ren was a silent, immobile sleeper. Yoh yawned and looked ready to pack it in also.

Mai didn't want to turn in yet, the moonlight and lamplight cast strange shapes across the land, and Mai was lost in her own thoughts.

"You're not a Shaman, are you?"

Mai sighed and shook her head. "Was it that obvious?" Her heart felt heavy but at least she didn't have to lie anymore

Yoh grinned sleepily and rested his head on his palm, an expression so familiar…he scratched his head and commented, "You were pretty good at hiding it, but the fact you completely ignored Amidamaru and made sure your sleeve was down to you fingertips gave it away" waving his wrist "No oracle bell!" He motioned to the others. "I'm not sure about what they thought but I figured you had your reasons."

Mai nodded and then asked, "Amidamaru, is he your spirit?"

"Yeah" Yoh replied "We're partners. You can't see him, but he's right here with us" he waved a hand into an empty spot on his right "Right about here. He's pretty tall and has lots of hair, and, oh yeah, he's also quite old fashioned!" Yoh ducked his head at a silent reprimand before laughing. "I meant your clothing, your clothing!"

Mai smiled "I wish I could see him…"

"Well…I don't know about seeing him because I've only met one guy who wasn't a Shaman who could see ghosts," he grinned, "And he's my best friend! But I think maybe if you concentrated you could perhaps feel Amidamaru's presence. Do you want to try it?"

Somehow Mai felt the question was not directed at her.

"OK then," Yoh chuckled, "This should be fun. He says he's glad to help you have a ghost encounter"

"Really?"

"Sure! Just close your eyes." Yoh closed his own eyes. "You'll pick up something, even if it's only a whisper or a touch. Where do you think the ghost stories come from?"

Mai closed her eyes and listened to the night song. The breeze crossed her face; it wasn't as cold as the previous nights but still held an icy edge. She was warm in her coat though, and Ryo's body at her feet was comforting even if she didn't know him at all. Something rustled in the bushes behind her and she heard the flap of wings above.

"Amidamaru," she heard him say softly, "Do your stuff"

Was that a whisper in her ear? A soft word from a person long since dead? Did she really feel those fingers brush her forehead? The breeze was picking up, but was that natural or not? Goose bumps prickled her skin as she felt a gentle presence and caught the scent of grass like that of her own inn's garden. A soon as it had begun however and Mai felt she had to open her eyes.

Yoh was grinning at her widely, all traces of sleep gone. He looked happy with the experiment "You tired poor Amidamaru out with all that effort. He's never done that to a non-Shaman before. You feel anything?"

Mai smiled softly and pressed her hands to her face "Yes. I think I did" she rubbed her arms "That felt much better than last time"

"Last time?"

"Oh yeah, last time hurt a lot more," Mai said before noticing Yoh's sudden change in expression, he looked serious…angry, even.

"Someone hurt you? With their spirit?" he asked quietly, his voice was hard and Mai instantly felt the recognition in her head pop up again.

Mai held up her hands. "Don't worry, it was a while ago! It was just a small burn, nothing really big or anything, and I did deserve it after all," she laughed nervously, "I wasn't…nice to him...that's all…" She rubbed her wrist along the scar. "I deserved it"

She didn't notice Yoh's grip tighten on his long canvas-covered holder as he said "How could anyone deserve that?"

Mai shrugged "I'm only human, right?"

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Woah. This chapter is nearly ALL flashback. Well, the next chapter I think IS all flashback. I'm sorry for hurting your eyesight with this fiction. Please rest your eyes for a while half way through. I don't want you to be injured.

Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews. Each time I get one of your lovely reviews I feel like I've really done ok after all. Thank you! Group hug! So to Emily, Hao Asakura (himself? Thank you sir!), Lady girl and Hao's girl thank you very much! Please continue to review. I hope this story continues to live up to your expectations. Hao Asakura, eh? I didn't think you'd want to read fanfiction about yourself! Joke! Ha, ha! Thank you for being my first reviewer.

My comment on this chapter. I think if you conquer your fear of someone it's a good thing. If you and someone are comfortable with each other to sit in silence I think this is good. It shows a good relationship. However if you never call someone by their name it also shows distance at the same time. Maybe?

Anyway, my beta Alteng/Leslie! I love you so much for helping me out on this story! Your comments after you'd read it all really gave me heart and confidence. I hope I edited it to your standards that you encouraged me to write to. Thank you! I will send you an email after I publish this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

_She had been to visit her grandparents for a week. It had felt good to get away from the inn for a while, and Mai had enjoyed everyday with only a passing longing for home before it was swallowed up by relaxation and recreation. She hadn't even thought about him all that much, except maybe how her mother was dealing with Hao. Mai hadn't told him she wouldn't be able to serve him or even that she was leaving. He'd told her to get out with the squid and she had. She just hadn't gone back._

_Still, after a week of not thinking about him, she found her bus journey back seemed to be all about him._

_Now as she walked up the long drive to the inn after getting off the bus, she felt that it was probably a safe bet that he was gone. After all, who'd stay this long? And he'd said she annoyed him, and he didn't seem to like anybody at all at the inn. So why would he stay?_

_She frowned as she pottered up the gravel, she had wondered if he would be all right though. He was so young even when he was being scary and angry. Growling that she was even concerned over such an arrogant brat, she swung her bag over her shoulder and started humming._

_Although, she had been wondering on the journey back what he had said when he found out she wouldn't be his maid this week. Would he have been glad that she wouldn't be there to 'wear' him out? Or angry? Or indifferent? Mai snorted. He was the one that was tiresome. Behind that pretty face was a boy who acted like a toddler, tantrums or moods and hurt you when he got upset. He seemed calm, but when you got under his skin, he'd hurt you._

_But then, he had moments when he seemed world wise and older than his years. Like that day with the radio. Days when he was almost likeable. _

_What was his obsession with hating humans? Sure he said he was a Shaman and sure it seemed he had a spirit but…why would that mean everyone else wasn't good enough? If there were other Shaman in the world, did he like them? Were they better than humans? Humans weren't bad, Mai knew. So, he was the one with his nose in the air. And he couldn't treat people like dirt, it wasn't right._

_It was a good thing he was gone. It was great. Now she could relax at home._

_Mai kicked a stone. Why was she even thinking about him? He was long gone, of that, she was sure, as she pulled open the door to the house and yelled "I'm back!"_

_The entrance hall was quiet as she took off her shoes, until she heard the thudding of sock-clad feet along the wooden floor from down the corridor, and her mother swiftly moved out to meet her. She looked flustered and relieved at the same time. Her hair falling out of it's holding as if she hadn't bothered to do it up properly._

"_Mai, you've got to come quickly," she burst out. _

"_What?" Mai asked looking up at her mother, "Is something wrong?"_

"_It's that guest!"_

_Mai felt a sinking feeling in her stomach._

"_He hasn't eaten since you left. He hasn't bathed! He won't see anyone; he won't let anyone go near his room! He's like some sort of demon, when we try to go near the end of the house, it gets so hot we can't go on! Like an invisible fire!" her mother gushed, her eyes frightened and her face strained, "I have no clue what to do! I don't know whether to evict him or call for an exorcist"_

_Mai climbed up and grabbed her mother's arm. "Why didn't you call me if you had trouble?"_

_Her mother smiled grimly. "If something had happened, I wouldn't have wanted to place you in danger with the rest of us."_

_How could humans be bad when this was how they thought? Mai squeezed her mother's arm and moved towards the hall that went around to Hao's room; her mother grabbed her arms back again "Where are you going? It's dangerous!"_

_Mai shook her mother off "I know" she said "But someone has to deal with him"_

"_Mai!" _

_She ignored her mother and continued down the hallway. If Hao thought he could bully the household because she wasn't around to pick on then…she breathed, the nerve of him. What was he up to in his room? Mai rounded the corner to Hao's corridor and stopped in surprise halfway along the stretch of floor._

_Where was this heat that was supposed to occur? Mai walked forward carefully. Nothing. She continued gingerly, placing one foot slowly in front before following it with the next and placing her hand out in front of. Surely his demon would have acted by now? Soon she was a meter from Hao's open screen door and was met with silence and the cool air through the open door. She steeled herself then strode into the room and froze, before covering her nose instinctively._

"_Yes, that's what tends to happen when you don't have a bath for a week in the summer."_

_Hao was lying on his side, head propped up, in his usual pose, on the opposite opening to the garden. His back was away from her, he was clad only in the dust coloured trousers she remembered he had arrived him. His hair coiling around him like a series of small snakes. The room smelled and the futon and blankets were strewn across the tatami mats, the small table pushed to one side. Hao's normally glossy and perfect hair was now dull and looked knotted._

"_Where have you been?" he demanded. Mai jumped; his back was still away from her so she couldn't judge his expression "It's been a week since my room was cleaned, and there was no one to prepare my bath."_

_Mai clenched her fists suddenly. "Why didn't you let someone else do it then? You're the one who kept everyone away with your stupid fire. You could have hurt my family! Why didn't you let them come?"_

_He waved his hand "I sent the old hags away; they hurt my eyes and stank up my air." He bent his head back to glare at her upside down. "Besides, I had guests. And where were you? You're the one who ran out on me, my little maid"_

"_I was at my grandparents' house." Mai hissed "I don't have to tell you everything, do I?"_

"_Selfish. You are made up of human selfishness, just like the others" Hao said, turning back to the garden. "Doing everything for yourself and not even having the courtesy to share your plans when they directly concern me."_

_Mai felt a wave of anger. "You told me to get out. And what about you?"_

_She almost felt chills from his coldness. "And what about me?"_

_Mai scoffed "Oh forget it" and turned on her heel "If you hate it so much then leave" and made to go_

"_Stop right there"_

_Mai turned around and faced Hao. He clambered up to his full height, his unclad muscles adding more power to his outlined image against the door as his hair dangled loosely. He crossed his arms and glowered at her. He was taller than her by two inches but it seemed like miles._

"_I'm hungry," he stated_

_Mai couldn't believe her ears. He was fighting with her and now he was expecting her to wait on him again? Who did he think he was? She was ready to refuse when Hao continued "You are to sleep in here from now on and do only my chores for the duration of my stay."_

"_What?" Mai asked incredulously, "You can't be serious."_

"_I am." Hao narrowed his eyes. "I'm fed up with half-hearted service from you humans, so while I am forced to live among you I insist upon certain issues"_

"_If you hate humans so much," Mai threw "Why do you stay here and want me, a human, as your maid?"  
_

"_Because," Hao said with a small smile that seemed to lift his features "You are not a human"_

"_Excuse me?"_

_He sat down on the tatami mats and looked out onto the garden again. "You, dear maid have the true identity of a thorn in my side, and thus, perhaps for a time, I will have to be in close quarters with you, no matter how much I hate it."_

_Mai sighed "And if I refuse?"_

"_Let's just say that fire barrier your mother reported will expand. With everyone in it."_

"_You'd kill us?"_

"_I've murdered before," he replied simply, with no emotion on his face or in his voice that betrayed any feeling about that fact other than indifference._

"_You're a killer?" Mai whispered at his back._

"_I've been called many things and that is merely one of them." Hao waved his hand. "Go tell your mother the new situation, draw me a bath, and get some food for me; I've had a tiring week"_

_Mai breathed slowly. How was this happening? Now she was being blackmailed into being his slave? She groaned as she turned out of the room. Hao was going to kill her one of these days, she was sure. He seemed like several different people in one. Which character was his true persona? What a mystery. Mai felt a headache coming on._

_She explained it to her mother as best she could and left out the threat of death to make sure her mother wouldn't worry. Although it was safe to say her mother was ready to murder Hao herself for the trouble he was causing for someone at his age. Mai agreed as she prepared the bath he had asked for and ordered the food he had wanted. She changed into her serving kimono, collected her own futon and placed it in the corner of her new room as Hao took a bath. She set about straightening the area and airing the blankets on a small line in the garden._

_Returning to 'her' room she sat on the veranda and waited for her 'master'. Master Hao. It hurt, this situation, she felt upset that she was now being forced to do this, and it was upsetting that her family were in danger from a guest in their own inn. Would he really kill them? He didn't mean he was a murderer did he?_

"_That felt really good" _

_Mai looked behind her to see Hao, still in his beige trousers but looking cleaner and wetter, stretching and looking the happiest she had seen him since he had arrived. His smile really was beautiful as he rummaged in his small bag and sat down easily at the table, which Mai had placed back into the centre of the room again._

"_First task," he held out what he had been looking in his bag for; a wooden comb_

_Mai crossed the mats and sat behind him on the floor, taking the comb from his hand and gathered his hair up between her palms before carefully beginning to comb the knots out from his scalp down to the ends. The water and matted it in some places and Mai had to be extra careful to tease out the strands from their groupings._

"_You seem to think that this is worse than it actually is" Hao said pleasantly "If you just do everything I ask and stop being so argumentative nothing will happen at all to your family or to you, and I will leave when it is time. No harm done. You're just serving me like you were before, only this time a little more dedicated. It's all fine, if you work well, nothing will occur at all. You'll live happily ever after," he paused, "Well. I can't guarantee that at all…" he trailed off_

_Mai had tried to contain the sob that forced its way out unsuccessfully and as she combed tears streamed down her face and fell into the strands of hair she was holding between her fingers. The comb never stopped as all the weeks of stress and now her fear for her family, which had been pent up, released themselves. Her vision was blurred but she couldn't stop the tears now they were out._

_Hao never moved, never looked around or said a word until his hair was completely finished, the knots combed out, and Mai handed the beautifully carved comb back to him._

"_Thank you."_

"I think I know who you're looking for" Yoh said softly, looking at the ground

Mai blinked and replied, "Really?"

Yoh grinned, "Well, there aren't that many Shamans in the tournament who burn people and" he yawned widely, "From what you said, sounds like he told you humans aren't worth the dirt they walk on. Sounds like one person to me"

"Don't say his name" Mai interrupted quietly, she glanced at the others "It's obvious you and your friends aren't anything like him and you're being so nice by looking after me, and it's also obvious from your friends that you don't like him at all" she took a breath "I don't want to cause trouble and if you say his name and someone hears then…people will want answers and it will cause trouble and…as I said" she smiled grimly "I'm sorry"

Yoh shrugged, "Well, all right" he lay down on his side, his head propped up on one hand "So why are you looking for him? Revenge?" he darkened "That seems to be the reason everyone we meet's after him"

Mai shook her head "I just…it's hard to explain. I just want to find him"

Yoh raised an eyebrow "You sure? I mean…he's not one for humans, as you can tell, you probably wouldn't get within a mile of his gang without one of them vaporising you. He doesn't seem to care Shaman's are people too…" his eyes lost their warmth for a moment

Mai nodded "I know there's no room in his world for humans"

"Well" Yoh closed his eyes and yawned again, "This is all great but I think we ought to go to sleep because we have a long day tomorrow and stuff so…" he trailed off and a moment or two later Mai heard a snuffled snore emerge from him as something tucked his coat about him

"Amidamaru…" Mai smiled "I wish I could see you and the other spirits" she whispered as she lay down and closed her eyes "Even for a moment"

She fell asleep with the stars as her scenery and the protection of five Shaman around her. Mai slept more easily than she had since she had left home.

* * *

Ah! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Only this chapter, another and an epilogue and then we're done. Anyway, this is an awkward chapter, it's completely flashback but it's probably the most important one of all. I think this is definitely that transition to where we finish off. I hope you enjoy it. I hope you will continue to read this story!

OK comments back to reviewers. Hao being bi-polar from Hao's girl. I agree completely. I think it's the only way he could ever be really. He always seems calm but I get the vibe that it's a very thin piece of ice you walk on with him. You make one slip and he'll bite you. At least I think so. Alteng told me after reading the whole thing I wrote him quite contrary and I agree, I think he's more interesting and Alteng said it was more entertaining On the subject of Hao being contrary…definitely. I don't know what it is but I think it's the fact he's so 'I hate humans and only like shaman' in the TV show but then Shamans are actually humans (I think Yoh made this point last chapter). So bi-polar and contrary. Yes!

Lady Girl, I think I would like to be in her position also but not really at the same time. Sometimes it would be nice but at the end of it…well…you'll see very soon Emiliy: yes! That was Hao saying thank you. I was as surprised as you but really he doesn't seem the type to comfort someone he's practically enslaved, right? I think 'thank you' was really the only thing he could have said rather than be silent.

OK comments on this chapter are…I almost gave up on this story while writing this. I had a break of two weeks with writer's block and I really couldn't see how I could make it work. But I ended up coming back to it after watching Shaman King re-runs. It got the juices in my head going again. Another comment: the X-Laws are way scarier than Hao to me. I was discussing this with Alteng (again! We did this a little while ago) and we agreed they were scarier than Hao.

What do you guys think?

Thanks to Alteng/Leslie for beta-reading for me. Yay! I thank you hundreds of times and am still as grateful.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king.

* * *

_Mai couldn't sleep. In her pyjamas on the futon in Hao's room it was stuffy even with the screens open. The breeze that occasionally waffled through did nothing but move a few strands of her hair. She couldn't hear her room mate, the dark shadow on the other side of the table seemed to indicate his presence but he neither snored nor moved in his sleep. For all Mai knew he was dead._

_She had never slept in a boy's room before. Fine, she knew this was not the usual reason for being in a boy's room, but she didn't like the fact that she was in her pyjamas in his presence. She had gone to the bath to change into her clothes, on her return Hao seemed surprised that she possessed pyjamas with monkeys on them. For his part, he was stripped down to his dirt coloured material trousers that he had come with, having designated them it seemed to sleeping clothes now she was sharing a room with him but still had no sense of modesty regarding his upper torso. Mai had quickly turned off the light and closed her eyes to avoid his bemused expression at her pyjamas._

_And now she couldn't sleep. It was late, maybe even past midnight; she couldn't tell and tossed impatiently while she waited for sleep to come. She could hear people move occasionally through the halls in the other parts of the inn; her mother was probably shutting everything up for the night. Mai was sure she had heard the TV somewhere but it had turned itself off soon after she had noticed it._

_She turned over again and sighed, picking sweat soaked hairs off her forehead and fanning herself with her hand before rolling over to try and find a cooler spot, kicking off her covers she found she was facing Hao's dark shadow again._

_Mai sighed and closed her eyes._

"_Stop it"_

_Mai opened her eyes to find Hao's eyes staring at her underneath the table, his hair brushed back off his face and looking dejectedly at her in the gloomy light, "Don't you ever sleep, girl?"_

_Mai grimaced and said apologetically, "It's too hot"_

"_You wouldn't be hot if you would just stop moving. You're keeping me and probably the rest of the house awake with your constant moving" Hao rubbed an eye and frowned "If you don't move you'll cool down"_

_Mai stared at him. He was offering her advice? Hao looked oddly young in the gloom, his expressions tinged with tiredness that she found astonishing. She supposed this was a side he would rarely reveal to anyone except those he trusted enough to have near when he was sleeping. A thought struck her. Did that mean he trusted her? What a strange notion._

_She sighed and lay on her back, trying to keep as still as possible._

_Silence ensued._

"_Sir?"_

_Hao groaned, "What is it now?"_

_Mai bit her lip, her heart pounding, "Did you really kill someone?"_

_He didn't answer right away, she heard him roll over and growl as his hair trapped him in its snake-like grip before he said, "One? No, probably quite a lot more than that" he said it so calmly she had to make sure she had heard him correctly_

_She sat up in the dark "How many?"_

_Hao let out an audible growl of annoyance as he sat up on the other side of the table between them and said roughly "What does it matter to you? Do what you're told and no one will die and I'll just be a smudge on your insignificantly short memory in no time at all"_

"_Why did you do it though?" she gripped the blanket in the dark_

"_I think the question you mean to ask" he corrected "Is what will I be doing it for"_

"_Sorry?"_

"_I have a grand scheme of things, my dear maid. And some people, I am afraid to say, are not part of it" he lay down again easily "Now go to sleep, I'm not about to kill you at any time soon"_

"_How do I know I won't be dead when I wake up anyway?" Mai muttered darkly as she lay down again_

"_You don't" Hao replied, stifling a yawn "You'll just have to trust me on that one"_

_Mai woke up, gladly, alive. She wondered where she was for a moment as she stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling, rubbing her eyes in the sunlight streaming in, before remembering everything. She looked over to the other side of the room. Nothing. Mai frowned and sat up. The futon and blankets were there but as she looked about there was nothing else there to indicate that Hao was around. His bag was gone also. _

_She looked around to the garden and leapt out of bed, grabbing the blanket around her shoulders. There were people in the garden. She stared at them, they seemed brighter than the sunlight at their backs. They wore completely white clothes, emblems emblazed on their shoulders read X LAWS and they seemed business like as they stared right back at her. One smiled easily but it was cold and didn't offer Mai any comfort._

_Mai wondered whether to call for help when one came forward out of the pack in her garden. He was tall, too tall, his blonde hair shining and his glasses hiding eyes behind their reflection of the light. _

"_Good morning, my lady" he said in overly smooth tones, "My name is Marco and I am here to collect a fugitive"_

_Mai looked at him closely, his tone was too honeyed for her liking and the fact the light hid his eyes behind the glasses unnerved her. Yet these people seemed purposeful and Mai didn't like atmosphere they gave off, it was as if they were ready to jump someone at any moment. _

"_A fugitive?" Mai was confused, were they the police?_

"_Yes" Marco said in his polished voice, "He goes by the name Hao Asakura and he's the perpetrator of many crimes against the world. Including murder" _

_Crimes? What else had he done apart from hurting people, was he on the run? Maybe he had thought their inn was too out of the way to find him. Perhaps they were the police. Mai blurted out "What does he look like?"_

_She noticed with a glance that they all had weapons in their hands apart from the leader, not pointed at her directly but they added an extra layer of menace to their image. Marco seemed ready to do anything though as he took another step towards her as he said "You'd know him if you saw him, miss" he said "He would hurt you without a moments hesitation, kill you even; he's ruthless. His hair is long and he looks like he's walked in from the desert" Marco paused "And he creates fire where ever he walks. He's a murderer and if we leave him to his own devices he could turn up and kill you in a second for looking at him the wrong way. He's dangerous. We're here to apprehend him"_

_Marco was less than three meters away as he moved closer to the veranda. Mai knew she had a split second to decide whether to give Hao up to these police-type people or lie because if she paused too long they would know whatever would come out was a lie and she had seen him. And he had been right here._

_But her mother had always told her that while in their inn a guest found their sanctuary. That decided her. Her mother was always right._

"_I haven't seen him" she said haughtily, gripping the blanket as she moved forward with what she hoped was an air of authority, "I have been assured by the owner that any trespasser is turned off immediately either peacefully or by the force of the police. If he is in the area I doubt he'd come near us"_

_Mai tried to keep her breathing steady. Did he know she was lying? Was there a sort of sign liars gave off? More importantly: why was she protecting Hao? Because she knew these people looked ten times worse._

_Marco moved forwards again, "But there are two futons out, lady, are you sure you have seen no one?"_

_He was calling her bluff. All right then._

"_If you must know my boyfriend brought me out for a nice romantic weekend" Mai snapped with as much anger as she could manage, "Just because we're not sleeping together does not give you the right to question our habits!" she played on a situation her cousin had told her while at her grandparent's home._

_Marco frowned, "Is that so?" he asked, "I would hate to think that a lovely young girl such as yourself would be lying to the forces of good" he waved his hand at the others, they raised their weapons into a more prominent position_

"_Forces of good?" Mai growled, "You're the one's trespassing and asking about business that is not your own! If you'd rather me sleeping with my boyfriend then get out of the way so we can do it" she paused, "When he gets back he's going to be angry that you're threatening me"_

"_Really?" he smiled coldly, his glasses flashing, "And just where is this room mate of yours?"_

_Mai glowered at him, "In the bath, where do you think?"_

"_Then" Marco crossed his arms, "You don't mind if we wait for him do you? Perhaps he's seen something"_

_Mai almost choked. This had been a bad idea. He'd know she was lying. What would he do to her? Perhaps he'd do what Hao had threatened and hurt her family. She couldn't give Hao away now though, that would be worse, she'd started and now she had to finish. But he was a murderer! Maybe it would be better to give him up. But loyalty to her inn and her mother's teachings said she had to protect him. And did she really think she could live with herself giving him up to what looked like death? Even if he was bad, she couldn't kill someone!_

_Fine. Mai thought quickly. Marco was smiling in a smug fashion. He knew something was up as she hesitated. Mai saw the guns glittering dangerously behind him and one oo the group in white was smiling manically in a way that scared her.._

"_One moment please" she turned on her heel and shouted the first name she could think of "Hideki! Hideki, there are some people here to see you. Are you finished in the bath?" the small screen door in the corner which covered the path to the bathhouse stayed firmly shut and, as Mai knew there would be, there was no reply to be heard._

_Mai's heart was pounding as she turned to smile at Marco. She couldn't look worried; she had to look confident and self-assured._

"_I'm sorry" she said "He must not have heard me. Hideki!"_

_Nothing._

"_Perhaps I should go look for him" Marco climbed up onto the veranda with one stride and made to walk onto the tatami, his large black boots and all "He could be hurt"_

_Mai stood in his path "How dare you. You can't just walk onto the tatami mats with your shoes on, sir" she seethed "No matter how desperate you are to find this, this, Hao, you can't just walk in uninvited to someone's home"_

_He stared at her impassively._

"_Leave" Mai snapped "If you really feel it's necessary to question my boyfriend then you can come back later when we're dressed! I'm in my pyjamas!" she stepped forward to face him "I want you out of here. Now. Before I call the mistress"_

_He made no move, his eyes flicked to the bath door. Mai growled and her hand shot out to push him roughly, he caught it easily._

"_I want you to leave!" Mai shouted before whispering to the man holding her wrist "If you don't I'm going to scream"_

_He didn't seem phased. The grip on her arm tightened as he pulled it roughly around Mai's back. She yelped as her arm bent back against its natural direction. He bent down to whisper in her ear "It's not often you seem someone with a hand shaped burn mark on their arms. How did this happen exactly?"_

_Mai couldn't reply, if she opened her mouth she knew she would scream in pain._

"_Your silence says everything" He snorted with disgust into her ear "However, it is our way to serve justice and there is no firm evidence. You were convincing enough, today I'll be forgiving and accept your plea of innocence. If I find out that I have misjudged you and you truly are hiding the evil one I will have no mercy, on our lady's name"_

_He let her go and Mai stumbled forward and fell onto the table gripping her arm tightly, her face white with pain. Marco walked off the tatami and wooden panelling and leapt down into the garden. And while Mai wasn't looking they disappeared to where they had come from. When she looked around the garden was as empty as it had been every other day of the year._

_Mai stood up shakily and stumbled across the room and out into the garden, clutching her arm to her chest before collapsing on the grass. She felt sick, was her arm broken? It had hurt so much. Maybe even more than the burn Hao had given her. Yes, definitely more than the burn. It had felt as if Marco was ripping her entire arm out of its socket. She lay back, looking up at the sky, breathing heavily, the clouds passing overhead lazily, pushing the sickness away._

_A shadow dropped over her and Mai shot up, expecting to find Marco and his team back again and ready to kill her. Instead, Hao, in his full set of desert clothes, his bag slung over his shoulder was peering down at her. He squatted next to her and Mai slumped back down against the grass._

"_Does it hurt?" he asked softly_

_Mai nodded and felt her eyes begin to fill up "I thought he was about to kill me"_

_Hao rubbed his chin "I would have killed you if I were him, you were obviously lying"_

_Mai rolled over away from him and then yelped out in pain as she put all her weight on her bad arm. It felt at least sprained if not broken. She breathed out harshly. It definitely hurt more than the burn. What sort of person was that Marco? He said he was good but…what person did this to another?_

_Her thoughts were interrupted as Hao leant over her to see her properly her. His hair tickled her neck and blocked out the sun completely. He was staring at her, frowning._

"_I won't forget this, girl" he whispered, "I was sat there, in that small corridor to the bath house. I heard everything. Even though I hurt you, you didn't give me up to them" he paused "I wondered why that was. I listened to you shouting to your 'boyfriend' in that dark passage and I heard him half break your arm. I'm a murderer, I hurt people, I insulted you, threatened your family and you still don't give me away. I wondered why. Can you tell me?"_

"_No" Mai rasped, rubbing her arm "I suppose it was my duty as an inn keepers daughter to protect our clients"_

_Hao sat back onto the grass, sweeping his hair away from his face "How disappointing" he moaned_

_Mai scowled at him angrily "What's that supposed to mean, I saved your life, didn't I?" she snapped sitting up, clutching her arm_

"_They don't have the power to take me out, I just didn't want to ruin your lovely garden" He shrugged as he lay on the ground, his hair fanning out from beneath him, unconcerned_

_Mai said nothing._

"_Thank you for not giving me up" Hao said suddenly, though Mai wasn't sure of his sincerity as he wore his small placid smile that said everything and nothing at once, "I'm not quite ready to show myself to those fools quite yet, although seeing the bright ones off to the other side early would be no loss at all. Those X-Laws, truly such an impatient lot" He paused, looking up at her; "I'm still eager to know why you saved me. Such a selfless act from a human. You interest me; did you know that, my dear maid?"_

_Mai shook her head "You want to know why I did it?"_

"_Do you know yourself?" Hao put his hands behind his head at stared at the clouds above, his eyes closing slightly to shut out the bright sunlight_

_Mai rubbed her arm absently "Because you're right"_

_Hao blinked, truly surprised "Excuse me?"_

"_You're right" she continued quietly "Everything you said during the news report, everything. Humans are selfish, horrid; we lie, cheat, steal, murder. I feel guilty being alive when so many are suffering sometimes. Perhaps the world would be better of without us but still…I don't believe that any one person can decide that" Mai looked down at Hao "And there are some beautiful things in the world worth protecing that humans create"_

"_Like what?" Hao snorted "Love?"_

"_Yes" Mai nodded _

"_And what difference has that ever made in history?" Hao asked derisively "I'm planning to wipe you all out; I don't think love's got any power to stop me"_

"_I see" Mai muttered grimly, her arm shot a pain up her spine and she winced_

_Hao chuckled and flicked a speck of dirt off his cape "And don't you have an opinion on that, my little maid? Aren't you keen to save your family from my wrath?"_

"_I am" Mai agreed, "But, how can I save them when you intend on killing us all?"_

"_True" Hao assented, "You are unusually pleasant for a thorn in my side. How is it that I no longer feel the urge to strike you down and burn you to a crisp with all the other people who displease me? When I arrived I had to restrain myself by making sure I was reminded that you would bring me food and prepare my bath" he mused "I won't spare you but I tell you this, I feel our last few days together will be easier"_

"_You're leaving?" Mai felt an unexplained tug in her heart "Soon?"_

"_My dear girl, I must, for the Shaman tournament is about to begin and I am already late to meet my followers" Hao replied "I'm heading west to the desert"_

"_What's the Shaman tournament?"_

"_Where I will win the title of Shaman King and finally purge the world of humans" Hao said easily, as if talking of the weather and not mass destruction "It is unlikely we'll meet again, maid"_

_Mai sighed. Why did she feel more uneasiness at Hao leaving than at the action of wiping out all humans including her family? Did she want to see him again? Was that what her heart was telling her? Mai pushed it all away and locked it into a box. Instead she thought about how he addressed her was stupid considering he was her age and felt much more clear-headed._

"_You sound disappointed that I'm leaving"_

"_No" Mai lied, feeling the box she'd just locked up tugging to get loose, "You're a heartless, cruel, sarcastic boy and I can't wait to be rid of you" wondering how her encounter with Marco had suddenly loosened her tongue_

"_Oh" now it was his turn to sound disappointed, "I was hoping we would be parting ways with a more pleasant rapport, my dear maid. I thought you had come to love my presence in your incredibly dull little world"_

"_I thought you didn't believe in love?" Mai asked_

"_No, I said it had no power to stop me" Hao replied coldly and swept away back up the veranda_

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry for the all italics! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here it is. The final chapter. Oh there's an epilogue too you have to read to finish up. And the author's notes! Please read them too. Thank you for coming this far with this story. I can't believe I made past 10 reviews! I couldn't believe it, thank you everyone. I thought having an original character would really hamper this but I'm really happy you guys read this far anyway.

Well, as I said, this is the end. Please review. I'd really like to know what you thought of this story. Yay, it's finished! Now, notes for this chapter, perhaps this is the chapter that would most annoy me if I was a reader, it's the shortest one. How could I end it so shortly? Well, you knew it was coming I guess so that made it better, and if you join it with the epilogue it is longer.

Hao's girl, you are right Hao is dark and flamy. This could be a good thing. I'm really not sure if he is a good guy though, I think he could be if he wanted too but his views are a little too…destructive to be a good guy. Homicide (is that the word) isn't really a good guy thing. Black Hikari, thanks for reading! Emily, you got an account, yay! Does Hao care for a human? You'll have to read and find out. Lady Girl, yes I feel for Mai too!

Thanks again to Leslie/Alteng for reading and beta-ing my story. I owe a lot to you. Please enjoy the last chapter and remember to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

* * *

Mai moved slowly and quietly, careful not to nudge Ryu below her with her foot as she crept over him and to step over the rest of the sleeping bodies as she left as quietly as she could. Dawn was approaching, the sky was pink in the east and Mai pulled her coat close as a breeze swooped in off the desert. Stepping onto the path that lead out of town she looked back to the boys in the clearing. They were still and quiet. Even the snoring had stopped. If one hadn't known better they could have been bodies. 

"Thanks guys" she whispered with a smile

She turned and walked off down the road that went out of town. The town was deathly quiet, everyone was asleep and the only sound she could hear was the sound of her own footsteps echoing off the pavement and surrounding buildings. Mai looked at the sky again and felt glad she had run into those boys. New friends were always blessing and it was turning into a beautiful day.

Although, the phrase was 'red sky in the morning, Shepard's warning', wasn't it? She brushed the thought away and continued her walk. It didn't take Mai long to reach the edge of town and she crouched down on the road for a moment. Looking out into the desert to where it dipped down over the horizon, she felt the weight of new supplies in her bag and took a deep breath. Her senses were humming now she was out of the city. A feeling of apprehension had settled in her stomach and she paused.

This was it, she could feel it. There something was different about today.

Fingers brushed Mai's forehead. She sucked her breath in and placed her hands over her face. A familiar sensation…Mai closed her eyes and whispered, "Amidamaru if that was you please touch my ear"

She felt a little silly when she cold have just imagined it but it was only a fraction of time before she felt something pull her earlobe. She grinned at the amount of effort he was making to contact her. Why was he following her though, that was the question?

"Is Yoh with you? Tug once for yes"

It pulled again. Mai sighed and looked over her shoulder carefully. If he was there he was nowhere to be seen. She bit her lip in indecision and looked out towards the desert again, feeling a warm gust of wind signalling the coming heat. She rubbed her ear absently. Why was he following her? Surely he got the message from her 'secret' departure that she didn't want to see them. Not 'didn't want' but really she couldn't stay any longer. Why didn't he just call out to her?

"Tell him, whatever happens, he can't come out" Mai muttered grimly, "He can't show himself" she added quietly "If nothing happens…then…nothing happens"

She felt nothing in reply. Mai wondered if Amidamaru had left her and tugged on her backpack strings and stepped off into the desert. Her stomach twisted uncertainly and Mai dug her nails into her palms as she walked.

Yes, today was the day.

* * *

_It had been three days since the X-Laws had arrived and left. Hao had set no firm date for his departure and things had continued in the same routine as before: wake up, set up breakfast as Hao had his bath, while he was eating Mai had her bath, clear table and room for day…it went steadily in rhythm. In between these discernable events Hao often sat on the veranda and, now the air was seemingly clear completely between them, talked at length about nothing in particular. If he felt the weather needed commenting on, he spent twenty minutes describing his favourite cloud formation._

_Mai found his voice soothing, even though she tuned out the words as she did her chores, and just listened to the tones as they rose and fell. It was relaxing. She even found that if she was listening to him talk she was agreeing with what he said. Mai discovered herself smiling and nodding at his points more and more often. He was much more intelligent than one would have guessed and Mai wondered how he knew so much at such a young age. One might have though he had lived a dozen lives before this one._

_Mai found herself looking forward to one task in particular: combing through his hair with that beautiful comb. She had always enjoyed playing with hair but hadn't often got the chance by having no brothers or sisters, but this was different. When she moved the comb carefully through Hao's long hair and listened to him talk on that peaceful veranda, the world seemed still to listen to his voice. She felt happy to smell the scent of soap fresh on his skin and to enjoy his presence. He filled the room with his character._

_When did this happen? She wondered to herself as she worked. When had he stopped being a monster? The sunset warmed the wood beneath them, Hao hung his legs over the drop of the veranda and Mai sat cross-legged behind him. His hair was damp between her palms but was quickly drying at the ends, the hair fading from dark, wet black to light brown at the ends. Hao was silent for a moment, thinking._

_Mai finished her task and placed the comb on the wooden floor, perfectly still. She didn't want to break the peaceful atmosphere too soon. It appeared however Hao had finished his thoughts as he slid around to sit crossed legged in front of her, the ends of his hair were long enough to still be within her grasp even though he had turned completely. Mai blinked as he stared right into her face, his forehead creased in a frown as he studied her acutely. He looked perplexed and Mai wondered what the matter was. His intensity was unnerving._

_Hao pulled his hair away from her hands and grabbed them both within one of his palms and quickly with his other palm pushed her over by her shoulder on to the floor of the veranda, his frown in place and his grip, though it looked weak, vice-like. He leaned above her, his hair tickling her skin as it fell forward._

_He was silent a minute and Mai was too shocked to say anything. Hao's frown deepened, "Now when did that happen?" he muttered and he picked up his wooden comb and tapped his chin thoughtfully before standing up and stretching, letting Mai's hands go as he strode across the room to put the comb away silently._

_She rubbed them vaguely and sat up quickly, feeling out of breath, and brushing herself down. Unsure what had just happened. She placed her palms on her face, what had he seen in her eyes? She blinked experimentally, not quite sure that he hadn't done anything and caught her breath. Hao kept his back to her for a while, stood at his bag._

"_Are you upset?" Mai ventured quietly, unsure to why he was acting in such a manner_

"_My dear little thorn" he turned on her, arms folded, his frown deepening "Did you know I can see into the future?"_

_Mai stared._

_Hao sat down heavily at the table. "And you have sealed your fate down to one of two choices" he continued and waved his hand, "Death, of course, is in both paths"_

"_What?" Mai stood up "What do you mean?"_

_Hao rose an eyebrow. "You've really blown it for yourself, you know, even though I told you there was no place for you in my world you had to go and attach yourself to it anyway" he said contemptuously "Humans are so selfish"_

"_What?" Mai felt her stomach twist, she couldn't take it in, her head whirled with the words 'death' and 'sealed'. Her future was decided?_

_He no longer looked contemptuous, his features softened and he looked grim "It's probably best I'm leaving tomorrow" he stretched a small smile on his face, though Mai thought it looked tight "My dear maid, death awaits us all, it's no use worrying about it. Won't you fix my dinner?"_

_Mai blinked "You're leaving? Tomorrow?" she gasped "So soon?"_

"_Yes, the tournament is about to begin and I'm heading West to the desert" Hao replied, placing an arm on the table "Now where's dinner?"_

"_But" she had so much she wanted to ask_

"_Dinner" Hao said firmly and his eyes flashed upwards at her "Now"_

"_Yes sir" Mai bowed stiffly and left, her head whirling. She had to stop halfway to the kitchen to think about what she was doing. What had just happened? Mai rubbed her face and pinched her arm, half expecting to wake up, before continuing on her task._

_Hao didn't speak for the rest of the night and Mai didn't start a conversation. They sat in silence. Mai was nervous and Hao just seemed tired, he sat slumped across the low table, his head on his arms. He was waiting for the moment to travel, he had nothing to do until the moment he set out on his journey. He was simply waiting now. He was like a statue, unmoving. Mai wasn't even sure she could see him breathing until she saw him blink every so often and realised he must be. He looked out over the dark garden and didn't leave his silent vigil until he moved to lie on the futon to rest._

_Night came swiftly and Mai set out the futons as they took turns to use the bath as always, a grim finality hanging over the air. Mai found she felt sick with nerves though particularly over what she didn't know. Hao telling her that her fate was sealed? That she would die? That Hao was leaving? There was so much. She didn't know what he saw in her eyes but Mai decided it wasn't good. Even as she turned out the light and slid the screens closed she thought over and over about it, and drew no conclusions._

_She lay in bed hearing to the breeze rustle the plants outside and the noises of the house die away. Like the first night she had slept in that room sleep refused to come and after what seemed like an age Mai sat up in bed silently and padded around the table to kneel at the edge of the futon. In the dull light that the moon forced through the screens she could see Hao's eyes were shut, but whether he was asleep was something Mai could never be sure of. He looked so young._

_Carefully she lay down on the tatami next to him and rested her head on her arm, facing his sleeping form, unsurprised that she could only be bold when he was asleep. Mai waited with bated breath and when he didn't stir and was so close Mai could hear his breathing she found it was deep, steady and regular. She relaxed._

"_Why did you have to come here?" she whispered, "Why do you have to leave?" bravely and gently Mai reached out brushed a strand of hair off his face, brushing his skin with her fingertips "What am I supposed to do now?" she muttered_

_He didn't stir and Mai closed her eyes and sighed. It was more comfortable on this side of the room, she decided, as she fell away from consciousness and into a deep sleep. If she could have felt she would have felt the arm pull her close and under the small blanket of the futon. If she could have heard she would have heard the words "Stupid little thorn" whispered into her ear through the silence as she was embraced against warm skin._

_But Mai drifted through dreams and slept on through._

_She didn't know what woke her but she sat up suddenly in the middle of the futon and gasped as her eyes tried to adjust to the bright sun streaming in through the open screen doors. Mai scrambled up and rushed to the veranda, her heart beating fast and looked around hurriedly. The garden was empty. She spun to look at the room; the futons were there but there was no sign that anyone was staying in the room anymore, the dust coloured bag was gone and the only items left were her own belongings._

_He was gone, just like he had said he would be._

_Mai slumped to her knees and stared out into the dawn sun, the sky pink, clouds high above weightlessly floating. She lay down on the cool wood and closed her eyes. She had missed him. At that moment Mai felt whatever he had discovered within her acutely wrench almost unbearably. She clutched at her heart and wept. Mai knew what he had seen there and it hurt._

_Rolling on to her side she saw a sheet of white under the low table, the paper glowing a faint pink from the sun's light. Choking on a sob slightly she crawled over the tatami's and drew it out from the table's depths. She read it through once and then one more time before lying it on the table top and looking back over the garden. Mai brushed a hair away from her face._

_Mai wiped her eyes, standing up she hugged her arms around herself "Until that day then…"_

_To the west her gut was telling her to go and Mai felt no uncertainty in the nature of her fate. Even if death was the only thing that waited there._

"_After all, a thorn can't be removed so easily"_

* * *

Mai took a short glance behind her and saw no one, she turned fully to gaze back at the city, trying to discern any figure watching her but Yoh had hidden expertly and she wouldn't have been able to tell if Amidamaru was in the open anyway. She hoped he had taken her words to heart. The day was lightening and Mai drew a piece of paper out of her pocket, folded and crumpled many times over, as if it had been read a hundred times and held it between her palms, feeling the smoothness beneath her fingertips before turning to walk back on the road. 

Mai stopped.

She was faced with a white figure dyed red from dawn; the material looking as if blood had been poured down upon it. Marco held a gun in his right hand, lowered at his side but looked ready to use it. His face was patronising, a small smile gracing his perfect features but he was not beautiful. He looked cold and stony, his glasses hiding his eyes as they had when she had last seen him. His crew was nowhere to be seen and Marco stood at ease with his legs slightly apart.

"Fancy meeting you here, my lady" he swept an effortless bow and smirked, "Perhaps we are looking for the same person, you and I?"

Mai smoothed her features and prayed Yoh would follow her wishes "Perhaps" she replied "I'm flattered you remember me" her heart was pounding as the adrenaline rushed out. She clutched the paper between her fingers.

"I could hardly forget a servant of darkness" Marco said smoothly and raised his gun and asked with polite acidity. "Where's Hao Asakura? You must know we're looking for him?"

"I don't know" Mai whispered but he was sure he heard every word "But you won't find him"

Marco clicked the catch off his gun "Somehow I don't quite believe you. Forgive me, but I seem to remember you hiding him once before and now you may be repeating that action" he frowned, creasing his lovely features, "Now tell me where he is"

Mai began to walk forward, Marco was only a little way ahead and she passed him in a few meters, walking slowly and steadily. Her back to him she heard him spin on his heel with a grunt of annoyance. She clutched the paper to her chest and continued walking, her legs felt weak and shaky. She heard him growl angrily and the metal of the weapon creaked beneath his iron grip.

"You could have been redeemed by the light of our Lady" Marco said. "You could have been an agent for good instead of evil. Hao has corrupted you"

Mai stopped walking "No, he hasn't" she turned her head so he could hear her words clearly. "I was nothing to him"

"Then why follow him?" Marco spat

Mai clutched the paper even more tightly, she blinked, her eyes unexpectedly blurring, she said something inaudibly and Marco snapped. "What?" with impatience

"Because" Mai whispered, "I love him"

Whatever happened next, the world seemed muffled and when it cleared Mai could only hear thunder in her ears from a non-existent storm. A fired weapon, someone yelled but Mai wasn't sure if it was even her. The sky fell backwards and the ground came rushing up to meet her. The noise cleared and Mai rolled on to her back to see the red sky fading to blue.

Beautiful.

She raised the folded paper up to her eyes and focused on it; the paper was half scarlet, red ribbons spiralled off it and Mai found her fingers could no longer hold it, the paper dropped on to the floor and she saw her hand was a beautiful crimson. She coughed, her mouth was filled with copper and she spat it out but was unable to clear it. It tasted alright after a while so she stopped and let it run. Something hurt dimly, pounding in the back of her mind.

Was someone yelling for her? A distant voice, no more than a whisper. All she could see was the sky. A shadow fell from above and yelled in her ear. She focused her eyes on the object ahead.

Hao. He was right there. Mai tried to smile but coughed instead and moved her arm to reach up to him but it was too heavy and she gave up, everything seemed like it was too much effort and she felt so tired.

Was he worried? Had she worried him? Mai felt the need to reassure him that she was still his maid even though he had left her. A hand grabbed hers and she looked up at him as well as she could, trying to see through the greying areas of her vision.

"It's alright" she tried to say but it sounded wet and muffled

Mai smiled up at him and wanted him to understand all that she had ever felt towards him, to know she hadn't given him up to his enemy and that…he was…loved. Even though he was a murderer, even though he hurt her, had hurt many others, he was loved by at least one small person in this world. Even if that person was a worthless human at the end of it all.

But how could she ever say that?

She smiled and squeezed his hand even as someone yelled and cried at her angrily, hysterically. Hao never cried over a human and never would, she knew. So who was it? Mai couldn't think but wanted to reassure them. It was alright, she had known, she had known all along.

"It's alright" she whispered again

And the world fell away into nothing and all she saw was the pink sky melting into the most beautiful blue.

_I guess I was just a selfish human. But still…I loved you._

* * *

The End 


	6. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

* * *

Yoh had seen the bolt of light before he had heard the screaming, air-wrenching noise as it shot through the air. He had seen the light run through the air before it forced its way through flesh and blood, through the middle of a life and he had screamed. No longer was he hiding but forcing himself over the dust and dirt, through the beginnings of a hot day, calling his spirit to him to stop the horrific scene from finishing somehow. Amidamaru responded just as quickly as Yoh drew his sword through clouds of sand.

He had failed to save another from Marco and the X-Laws. How could he have let it happen again? But even as he raced to the scene Yoh saw Mai fall to her knees and sink to the desert floor and even as he reached them Marco was gone. It was over. As if Marco had been only a mirage upon the sand and he was gone just as quickly. Yoh threw his sword to the side as Amidamaru flew out of it in a burst of light and skidded to a halt at Mai's side, not knowing whether to throw up or cry.

Human bodies didn't fade away to nothing and the cadaver before him was so painful to look at he guiltily wished it would disappear. Then he heard her groan, he looked at her and saw her eyes were open and she was lifting up a piece of paper to her face. She was alive. He leant over her.

"Hey" he yelled "Hey, Mai"

She didn't reply, the paper was all she looked at before she dropped it and her arm to the ground. The sand was soaking up the blood easily, darkening with the effort. Yoh grabbed her hand up and squeezed it, "It's ok, it's all going to be ok, I'm going to get you help, ok? Don't die, just don't die!" he looked around helplessly for someone, anyone

The town seemed so far away, he didn't even know whether there was a doctor there.

"Don't die" Yoh cried, he looked at her and then away to scan the horizon again "What can I do?"

"Nothing" Amidamaru materialised at his side sadly and his face held a grief-stricken hue "There is nothing to be done for such injuries"

"No!" Yoh cried, "There must be something!"

He heard a noise and looked at Mai, she was speaking. The words were lost and he leant forward, bending over her closely to struggle to hear her words. He felt tears prick his cheek and scrubbed them hastily away.

"It's alright" fingers brushed his cheek softly and fell away

The hand in his felt deadweight and he dropped it as he felt the spirit rush past the side of his body and away into the air. Yoh gulped and sat back on his heels trying to understand what had just happened, breathing heavily.

"She's dead" he whispered

"I am sorry, Yoh" Amidamaru muttered at his side

"Why didn't she want us to help her? Why?" Yoh punched the ground

"She did not want you to hate her" Amidamaru said softly

"Why?" Yoh demanded, clenching his fists

"Because she loved him"

"And now she's dead" Yoh repeated and took a labouring breath "He causes so much suffering" he looked at his hand, the blood was drying and making it stiff to move, he slumped on the ground, suddenly dizzy when he noticed under his palm was the paper she was clutching. He picked it up and opened it, feeling nauseous and saw it was a letter. He took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control.

She was dead. Just like that. Yoh felt his resolve against the X-Laws stiffen and dug his nails into his palm as he began to read.

_I'm gone, as you may have noticed my little maid. _

_Are you upset? I wonder if you are. You know, you are strange. How could you ever have fallen in love with someone who hates all that you are? I told you; I hate all humans, everything you are disgusts me. You lie, cheat, steal and plot behind each other's backs to kill men, women and children. At least I kill openly. I hate humans. I can never say that enough and it means I must hate you too._

_You really are a thorn in my side, did you know? At the same time you pain me I know I will never be able to get rid of you. I will destroy you all. It sounds foolish written down, I realise, but no matter, this is the only time I will ever write my intentions. Ever. Feel lucky, my maid, I have honoured you with such words. I won't stop to achieve my dream to rid the world of your kind but I feel I will remember your service favourably._

_If you follow me to the west you will die on a day when the sun is dyed red at dawn. You'll know. I somehow don't think this will deter you, my little maid at all. However, I would prefer you, if not killed at my hand, to be an old wench when you go but…alas, I fear my wishes will not be so. Death is painful, I'm warning you. Don't think that it won't be._

_Your house speciality squid was really disgusting by the way; don't ever recommend it to anyone ever again. _

_I saw in your actions on our final day together that you would have willingly served me to the end. I'm leaving however. Can I order you not to follow me? But as a human I think you will follow your own selfish feelings through no matter what I say unfortunately. There is only one thing I can be sure of if you do follow me: I'll slaughter the one who hurts you mercilessly. But then, that's not particularly special since I have killed people who I found unfavourable since I was born and will continue to do so._

_Good bye little thorn, I go to the west._

_H._

"So" muttered Yoh. "Even you are human, Hao…" and he cried over a girl losing her life over someone so trivially.

Even as Yoh did so, on the other side of the desert over the horizon the letter-writer looked up at the sky, dry-eyed. His features were creased as he sat with his followers around a dying fire, their sleep restful but alert. Hao's faithful servants, he had missed them.

Hao looked up at the sky again before looking at the fire, examining the embers. Today was the day, he was sure of it. Hao grunted in annoyance as he scuffed the sand with his foot, he was oddly depressed and he never got depressed. Not even on his worst days, he always found something that made it worthwhile, usually. But his stomach, for the first time in years, felt as if a lead weight was lying on it and it irritated him.

He had lost another follower to the X-Laws. Hao growled. They'd pay for it. Marco he particularly looked forward to taking his time over, tearing the man limb from limb. Hao made a fist with his hand and squeezed it until his knuckles went white, letting his fingernails dig into his palm.

1000 years and this was the first time he'd ever found the death of a human…disagreeable. Hao snorted, it was stupid weakness, a stupid human weakness. He had known the stupid thorn would die but until now it hadn't been…a fact that could cause discomfort. She really was a thorn in his side.

Movement. Hao glanced up into the day and saw a silhouette against the glare of the sun. She moved across the sunrise and paused by the fire, the glow lighting her deathly pale features, so recently animated and alive. He squinted at the silent figure and smiled bitterly. Humans were so irritating. He'd destroy them once and for all soon, there was nothing at all to stop him. The figure turned away slowly with a slight wave of a shadowed hand.

"I lied" he muttered "I didn't hate you at all" and he shut his eyes to her once and for all.

* * *

THE END


	7. Author's Notes

AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR EVERYONE:

Well, another story finished. I was really glad I finished this one actually as it's the first multi-chapter and really long piece I've finished for a while now. I was in despair that I'd lost everything for long stories but I guess I put one out after all. I found it enjoyable to write but some parts were hard. Especially the middle with the X-Laws and the ending. I had to rewrite them a lot before giving them to Leslie to beta. I think it turned out better than I hoped to be honest. Even Mai.

I was trying to think WHY I found this story so good to write. I think it's because Hao is such an interesting character. Sure, evil twin is NOT an original thing but really he was more human than he ever admitted. His views were founded on what had been taught to him by other people. Like how they say the child makes the man. Hao was plotted against and hated by humans the first time and he really just saw what they were doing and just gradually began to hate them. He's a product of his background I guess.

HOWEVER, that said, he really takes it to an extreme, doesn't he? So really that's why I wanted to put him with a human in this story. I hope I wrote him ok. Because even if he ever realised that humans could be good I think he was too far down the path he had set himself to change now. Even if he wanted to include a singular entity in his plan there was nor room. And I don't think he would allow it either. Why a girl? Well, Mai seemed easier to slot into his world than a boy.

Why no pairings? As I said before, humans have no place in Hao's mind or his heart. At least, I don't think so. He might change, anyone can. But in this situation it was really impossible. Even though Mai somehow (even I don't know her reasons) fell in love with Hao he would never return it. Lust is a different story but Hao is much too controlled for that and besides, I get the feeling his lust is directed towards Anna.

On Marco and the X-Laws. As I mentioned, I find them much more scary than Hao could ever be. Leslie mentioned it was the fact they think they are righteous in their task. They would not accept that there were innocents in the middle, you were with or against. When they killed that 'vampire' who was, again, a product of his background, when this guy was even probably going to be good (he proved this by sacrificing himself) the X-Laws murdered him. They have no problem slaughtering innocents. Mai is yet another victory for them. She only committed the 'crime' of loving Hao and was killed. It is scary. But I made that one up, didn't I?

Well, yes. But what I wanted reaaaallly to do here was do a back story which could have happened. Mai didn't want Yoh's group to know she loved Hao and was looking for him. I was planning on having her ask Yoh not to tell the others at all what had happened. If she died. Which she did. But I cut it. But the reason was I wanted to think what would happen if there was ANOTHER tie between Yoh and Hao that brought them closer. Just to see what would happen, no one would ever know she existed because neither Yoh nor Hao would ever tell.

I can't explain it and it's going on…

Ugh. This is developing into a large rant, isn't it? Or not. OK, random things, music I listened to while writing was random Jpop stuff probably ;;;; I usually listen to music that suits the mood of the scene I'm writing. Sad for sad and so on.

TO LESLIE/ALTENG: Thank you so much for helping me out! I hope you don't mind me calling on you again for a beta role. Our email exchanges were really fun. I liked our discussions. Let's continue!

TO ALL THE READERS: I tried to comment to you individually in the last chapter, I hope that was alright. I want to thank everyone for reading this story. I really didn't think I'd get any reviews at all for this, as I said. Thank you so much. Thank you! I mean it. You are all really wonderful to me. Thank you again.

(shameless plug: you might like to read my Jun and Pailong fiction if you like those characters!)

I'm planning a new Shaman King fiction, though it may or may not come into being on Thank you for sticking with me. It's over! Yay!

THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Yours faithfully,

dillpops 05/03/05


End file.
